Sharing Is Caring
by Serenity12
Summary: ...because it's silly to have the cake, and not eat it too. One-shot.


When it was found out that Phineas and Ferb, the famous step-brothers of Danville, were in love with each other, there was a mixed response.

For some, it wasn't surprising. Apparently, two males dancing together in perfect choreography on a frequent basis made it easier to lend to the idea of some sort of homosexual relationship. The thought was a bit judgmental, but to each their own.

For their family it was a low blow, to say the least. Some parents have difficultly coping with a child's new found sexual preference, but coupled with a dash of legal incest, the task can be like a nightmare turned real. It seemed as though the Flynn-Fletcher family would never escape the scandalous whispers and tactful avoidance from their neighbors; which, in all honestly, was much preferred to the look of accusation they would have been graced with instead. The adults that had once been friendly with the family now made it a point to leer at them whenever they were present, as though it were somehow the parents who were at fault for everything.

It was perhaps easier for Phineas and Ferb's group of friends to accept the change than anyone else. Buford and Baljeet had their own preferences that they were currently sorting, so they related the step-brothers plight, in a sense. Irving was only upset that he had not been able to figure it out on his own during his careful observations; he vowed to pay closer attention from that moment on, at which point Baljeet began researching restraining orders, just in case. The others were simply baffled at first and more disturbed by the prospect of family relations than the actual homosexuality. When it was clearly explained that Phineas and Ferb were related only by paper and ink, it helped to relax the majority of people, though some preferred to keep their distance afterwards.

Then there was Isabella; adorable, sweet little Isabella, who had filled her heart to the very brim with love for Phineas and for years had hoped the feeling would be returned.

It had been hard to face their parents with the news, but Phineas had not expected it to scar him so badly as he watched his childhood friend crumble before his eyes. Her eyes had been blank at first, and she'd spoken so calmly; but then, one look into his eyes, and it was as if she'd been glass and he'd shattered her completely without any regard for mercy. She had curled her body into a little ball upon her seat, holding onto her head as though she could somehow keep all her pieces together, and had choked out sobs that felt like a twisting knife in the boys chest. Phineas had held her and rocked her back and forth, and he couldn't stop himself from crying with her, because the pain she was experiencing felt so real and palatable that he wanted to tell her it was all a big joke and they'd get married and live happily ever after; because she didn't deserve that sort of pain, and he felt like a sick and twisted monster for inflicting it on her.

She'd held onto him so tightly and buried her head into his chest, and for a moment Phineas thought he could do it; live out the rest of his life with her, a dedicated husband, a normal son. Everything could go back to normal, and all of this talk of shame and gossip would fade away as if it'd never happened.

Then he met her eye, and he saw something broken that could never be repaired, and realized that nothing would ever be _'normal_' again. The moments he would see her again after that night would be far and in between, but he would still wake up in the middle of the night sometimes from the awful sound of Isabella's crying in his dreams, her form hunched and shuddering as he watched on helplessly. Ferb would usually be awake at that point, jolted from sleep by his companions tossing and turning, and would silently wipe the moist tears from Phineas's cheeks.

Sometimes he hated Ferb. Sometimes he hated Isabella. Almost every day, he wished there was a way he could be with both of them, to love them both at the same time and be perfectly content.

As always, Ferb anticipated his every need.

Phineas didn't know how long Ferb had been talking to Isabella behind his back. All he knew was that he awoke one morning to a message from Isabella stating that she would like to get some coffee sometime and catch up. He'd taken the opportunity eagerly. They had a pleasant time, and before he knew it, their meetings were a weekly occurrence that he looked forward to every Friday. It was Isabella who began inviting Ferb along to their get-togethers, much to Phineas's surprise and slight discomfort. He began to feel slightly possessive of her, and her smile would creep into his conscious at certain moments during his more tender moments with Ferb. The feelings were baffling, and he had tried to brush them off.

Yet they were persistent. It wasn't long before his dreams of Isabella's tears began to become sexualized, the thought of soft skin pressed against him as her lips trailed delicate kisses down his chin arousing him to the point of being unable to sleep. He tried to swallow the guilt and ignore it all; after all, it was cheating if it was only a dream, was it?

Still, he had trouble looking Ferb in the eye afterwards. The silent man either didn't notice, or chose not to. He began coming home later than usual, and often took his phone calls outside. A dreadful part of Phineas wondered if Ferb had developed feelings for someone else as well, but wasn't entirely sure that the suspicion wasn't a result of his own personal guilt.

Phineas toyed with the idea of laying everything out in the open, but remained unsure until he came home one day to find Ferb and Isabella sitting next to each other in the house, their hands lightly touching. He'd been puzzled and a bit hurt at first, but slowly, gently, the pair offered a proposition to him.

Evidently, Ferb and Isabella had been discussing '_options_' as of late, explaining Ferb's late nights out and secretive phone calls. The two cared for one another as friends tend to do and had little trouble getting along, and besides that, they agreed that there wasn't exactly a lack of sexual attraction between them. Ferb proposed that, if handled correctly, there wasn't any real reason that they could not _both_ be happy with the man they loved.

It had taken a moment for Phineas to fully comprehend what the pair had been suggesting. His face had turned a shade of red that greatly complimented his hair, and his entire body had trembled as he stuttered out some feeble responses. Ferb and Isabella had only exchanged knowing smiles and gently encouraged Phineas to sit down and discuss the possibility with them. They offered him alcohol, which he was hesitant to accept, but the more awkward the conversation became for him the more he began to gulp down the warm liquor. It wasn't long before the relaxing effects of intoxication took over, and he was able to freely admit that, yes, to have both of them was something he'd secretly been craving for awhile now.

The conversation had begun to deepen; would they all live together, sleep in the same bed? Would it be ok for Ferb to touch Isabella, and like-wise? Would they end up having sex separately, or would they find a way to indulge each member of their little trio in one large, magnificent love session?

The thought had been incredibly alluring to Phineas, and with the alcohol loosening his inhibitions, he was able to softly suggest that they try it, all at once, and see how it would turn out.

As it happened, it had been the most amazing experience he'd ever felt. Phineas had always thought that sex with Fern had been unmatchable, but with Isabella tender flesh beneath him and Ferb's lean muscle behind him, his senses felt as though they would explode in the most wonderful way. It had certainly been the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had, and judging from the screams he had received from both Ferb and Isabella, he felt safe in assuming they felt the same.

That night they had all three fallen asleep together; he had laid his head of the left side of Ferb's chest, and Isabella rested on the right, their hands stretched over across Ferb's body to hold one another.

As he watched them fall into a peaceful sleep, Ferb's strong arms encircling them both protectively, Phineas thought to himself that his life couldn't be more perfect in that one, beautiful moment.

He was finally content to the fullest degree, and as far as for what the rest of the world would think in the morning; he really didn't give a damn.

...

...

...

* * *

So, this originally was just going to be a sad one-shot on Isabella's reaction to Phineas and Ferb being in love with each other, since a lot of stories tend to just brush her to the side...and it ended up a threesome one shot? XD

I don't know. Mainly inspired by this picture by GinPhin509 on deviantart. Look up sharing is caring on deviantart...you'll see XD

See what you make me do, Ginny!?


End file.
